


She keeps me warm

by blueflaws



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflaws/pseuds/blueflaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono le dieci di venerdì sera ed è sola, in pantofole, nella lavanderia del campus. Tra le mani tiene la cesta con i suoi vestiti che sono diventati tutti di un pallido color rosa e, in cima alla pila, un maglioncino rosso che non è suo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Louise si è già data troppe chance, lo giura, ma è evidente che lei con la lavatrice non ci sa proprio fare. Ha rinunciato a capire qualcosa dal manuale delle istruzioni già dopo le prime righe ed è finita a schiacciare pulsanti a caso, nella speranza di far muovere il cestello. Non sa ancora come sia riuscita a farla partire, ma per paura che si bloccasse, è rimasta seduta a fissare l’oblo per tutti i quarantacinque minuti di programma. Quando la lavatrice finalmente si ferma e Louise si abbassa ad aprire lo sportello, dalle labbra le esce un lamento soffocato.  
Sono le dieci di venerdì sera ed è sola, in pantofole, nella lavanderia del campus. Tra le mani tiene la cesta con i suoi vestiti che sono diventati tutti di un pallido color rosa e, in cima alla pila, un maglioncino rosso che non è suo.

Dal disastroso incidente in lavanderia, sul quale ha stabilito avere solo un cinquanta per cento di colpa – l’altro cinquanta ovviamente al proprietario del maglione dimenticato-, sono passati un paio di giorni e Louise non ha ancora deciso come comportarsi. Tenere il maglione o cercarne il proprietario?   
La ragazza sa che non è giusto tenerlo, ma ormai è rovinato e poi è così morbido al tatto che è stata tentata più di una volta ad indossarlo. Il maglione resta chiuso nel suo armadio per tutto il resto della settimana, durante la quale nessun avviso di smarrimento appare nella bacheca del dormitorio. Louise non sa perché, ma inconsciamente si ritrova a sorridere.  
L’occasione le si presenta una mattina della settimana successiva. Un sole pallido illumina le pareti della sua stanza e, dopo giorni di pioggia, Louise decide di uscire e portarsi dietro gli appunti sul prossimo test in programma quel semestre. Davanti all’armadio l’occhio le cade ancora una volta sul maglione che, al contrario dei suoi vestiti sparsi alla rinfusa, è ben piegato in un angolo. Senza pensarci troppo lo indossa sopra la maglia di cotone ed è soffice e grande, tanto che deve arrotolare le maniche per vedersi le dita.   
Una volta fuori nel cortile, percorre in automatico la strada che la porta ad una vecchia panchina di legno, sistemata sotto una grande quercia. A Louise piace perché può appoggiare la schiena e sparpagliarci gli appunti sopra, così che nessun’altro possa sedersi accanto. Quella mattina, complice il sole, molti altri ragazzi hanno avuto la sua stessa idea e il cortile è pieno di gruppetti sparsi un po’ ovunque. Prosegue verso la quercia ma, all’ultima curva si blocca.   
A quanto pare il suo posto non è così personale come si illudeva di pensare, perché c’è una ragazza che occupa la panchina. È assorta nella lettura di un libro che tiene aperto in grembo, lo vede da come si morde le labbra. Una mano gioca col bordo della pagina, mentre l’altra arriccia una ciocca di capelli attorno alle dita. Sono ricci e legati in modo disordinato, tenuti su da una bandana a stampa floreale. Ha un collo lunghissimo e bianco come il latte, e Louise crede di essere arrossita solo guardandola. Quando sta per distogliere lo sguardo e andare a cercare un altro posto, la ragazza alza la testa nella sua direzione. Louise è sicura di non aver mai visto occhi più verdi e grandi, tanto che la guarda incantata al limite dell’imbarazzo.   
Poi gli occhi della ragazza si spostano un po’ più giù e un’espressione dubbiosa le compare sul volto, per poi aprirsi in un sorriso.   
“Sapevo che non poteva essere sparito nel nulla”, sono le prime parole che le sente pronunciare e Louise crede di essersi appena innamorata della sua voce. Poi segue il suo sguardo e, oh.  
Immediatamente una raffica di parole le esce dalla bocca e Louise non è nemmeno sicura abbiano un minimo di senso, ma si sta pentendo di non aver cercato di restituire il maglione appena accorta non fosse suo. Le sembra di avere la scritta Ladra stampata in fronte e vorrebbe solo che una voragine le si aprisse sotto i piedi.  
La ragazza, della quale muore dalla voglia di conoscere il nome, chiude il libro infilandolo in una vecchia tracolla e le si avvicina. Forse le strapperà il maglione di dosso e la lascerà a morire di vergogna davanti a tutti, è il primo pensiero di Louise. Invece la ragazza le sorride, mettendo in mostra un paio di fossette adorabili e le tende la mano.  
“Sono Harry”  
“L-Louise”  
“Ti va di raccontarmi davanti ad una tazza di caffè come c’è finito il mio maglione tra le tue cose, Louise dal nome delizioso?”  
Harry le sta sorridendo come se le avesse appena chiesto l’ora, mentre Louise è sicura di aver raggiunto la tonalità del maglione per il complimento diretto dell’altra.  
Le fa un cenno con la testa perché crede di aver dimenticato come articolare anche una semplice sillaba, e la segue in direzione della caffetteria. Non sa cosa ne uscirà da quell’incontro, ma il calore del maglione di Harry le infonde una piacevole sicurezza.


End file.
